2P FrUk Smut :OneShot:
by XxAnimeWriterxX
Summary: Oliver is sick and tired of Francois ignoring him for almost a week so he takes matters into his own hands... 2P!FrUk Smut! Rating: M


_**Title:**_ _Poisonous Love?_

 _ **Rating:**_ _? Lemon I guess so M?_

 _ **Word length :**_ _1,857_

 ** _Characters Involved :_** _2P!France & 2P!England / Francois Bonnefoy & Oliver Kirkland_

 ** _Ship:_** _2P!FrUk_

 ** _Genre:_** Romance and Smut?

 ** _Chapters_** : Idk one shot I guess

 _ **Published:**_ 24/7/15 / 7/24/15

 _ **Updated**_ : 30/7/15 / 7/30/15

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ None of that info above is useful idk why I spent 10 mins on that shit... Anyway I'm writing this at 4:30 in the morning because why not? I felt like writing 2P!FrUk smut ー\\_(ツ)_/ー sorrynotsorry

 _ **Warning Time~~~~;**_ _Anyone under that age of 15 gtfo. This ain't for kids this shit is for young adults and adults, you adolescent mofos_

 _Hetalia: Axis Powers, does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya hidekaz and Funimation_ (( I wish I did own it but ー\\_(ツ)_/ー ))

 _ **Edit 24/7/15 / 7/24/15 :**_ _Thank you for your feedback! I have updated some French words!_

* * *

"Hey, Francois whatcha reading?" A bored British man spoke up, his head laid across his partner's lap, whom was in the clouds reading a French romance novel. The Frenchman grumbled a response not even bothering with proper words in English nor French, he was too interested his silly book and the disgustingly old cigarette that practically lived in between his lips. Oliver pouted when he was ignored. The bright Brit moved around so that he was facing up towards Francois whilst still laying in his lap. He reached up to play with the Frenchman's blond tousled hair, he didn't even get a reaction. He furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Francois~" Oliver purred. Nothing.

"Francoois~"

"Francoooois...~" Every call gradually turning into whine.

"Francoooooooois..." Oliver cried, still playing with the strands of hair.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu veux? ..." Francois muttered in his native tongue, still nose deep in his book.

"Let's do something fun~" The strawberry blond male whispered seductively.

"Oui... Oui... Plus tard.." He replied, being too lazy to answer in English. Oliver frowned his seductive skills weren't getting him anywhere, he needed to take it to the next step.

Oliver hastily took the book out of Francois's hands and threw it across the room and quickly straddled him before he could process on what just happened.

"Hé! Que se passe-t-il!?" He shouted angrily in French.

"Tut-tut, Francois." The British man hummed, placing his fingers on the Frenchman's lips.

"Maybe you should have answered my pleads..." He purred once again, he leant down to give Francois nips and licks on his neck.

"Oliver... What are you doing?" He sighed, he knew this would happen sooner or later after all he had been ignoring his flamboyant partner for about a week.

"I've been neglected for too long Francois, I need _something_." Oliver whined, continuing his work on the Frenchman's neck. He sat back letting the small Brit takeover, to be honest he liked it when Oliver was the dominant one when it came to the bedroom. The nation trailed up to Francois's lips, he plucked the cigarette out of the male's mouth before he took them ravishingly. He dipped his tongue in and out of the blond's mouth. The Frenchman kissed back, deepening it, he could feel the British male smirk. While the two were kissing and sucking, Oliver began to slowly grind against Francois, hoping to get the other aroused. The strawberry blond man shuddered slightly when the Frenchman roughly grabbed his waist and pulled him harder into him, he could feel his growing arousal. With his free hands, Oliver began to unbutton Francois's purple shirt. Once his shirt was open, the Brit ran his hands down Francois's, somewhat, hairy chest. His hands began to trail down further, until it reached the buckle of his belt, wrapped around his waist, he slowly began to unravel the belt, he then threw the useless strap of leather to the side, and then started to unbutton his dark denim pants. Oliver felt Francois mirroring his actions, he put his arms in the air so that his sweater would slide off him, he saw his bright bow tie being flung to the side, he buttoned up shirt was now open and his belt was gone as well his pants, which were open showing his colourful underwear. He could feel Francois chuckle.

"Huh? What is it?" Oliver asked, as he pulled away from his partner, he was dumbfounded on why he was laughing.

"I just find it amusing that you are still wearing such bright coloured underwear." He replied, his thumb fingering around the elastic part of the flamboyant undergarment.

"Well! I just happen to like the pretty colours!" Oliver pouted. Francois grabbed his chin and pulled Oliver closer to him.

"It's alright, I find it cute." The Frenchman grinned, pulling the Brit into a kiss. The colourful nation began to pull off the dark denim jeans that his partner wore, leaving him in his black underwear, a tent was clearly shown. His small hand grasped around the tent, rubbing it. Francois moaned into the kiss and dug his fingers into Oliver's hips. He also began to stroke his partner's growing erection.

"O-oh... Fr-Francois..." The strawberry blond man moaned as he continued to stroke the French's arousal. Oliver felt cold, slender hands slither into his underwear, he shivered at the touch. The cold hands wrapped around his length, rubbing and stroking it every which way. The Brit let out a chorus of muffled moans, he rested his forehead against Francois's shoulder, the pleasure convulsing through him. The Frenchman manage to take off Oliver's underwear. One hand still stroking his member, the other teasing his entrance.

"Fr-Francois... Dear gods!" Oliver cried out, the pleasure was beginning to build up.

"F-Francois... Please..." He begged in between pants. The French hastily stuck two of his fingers in Oliver's mouth, the Brit sucked on them, before he took them away and lined one of them up to his entrance. Francois slowly let it enter, Oliver shivered in complete delight. It felt like forever until the French's finger was fully inside him, he left out a moan.

" _It's very tight... Oliver..."_ Francois purred into the Englishman's ear.

"B-be quiet... Don't say such.. L-lewd things." The Brit mumbled, sweat beads began to appear on his forehead.

" _Tis but the truth_.." He smirked, beginning to move his finger. Oliver wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, moaning in pleasure. Occasionally the British male would get turned on when his partner would say crude things like that in bed. Francois's thumb lightly grazed over Oliver's tip, every once and awhile. His finger that was inside the Brit was starting to pick up its pace, he swiftly managed to fit a second finger in, still keeping the fast rhythm.

"Ahh.. Yes.. T-that's it.. R-right... There! Keep it there .. ! " Oliver moaned into Francois's ear, the Frenchman got harder at the sound of his lovers pleads. From the sound of the begs, he was most likely hitting the Brit's prostate.

"It's alright to _cum_... Oliver.." The Frenchman whispered into the nation's ear. Oliver couldn't help but shiver.

"Ah, ah.. There you go with those c-crude things.." The Britishman groaned, beginning to move his hips against the French's fingers.

"I-I'm, oh goodness... I-I'm going to—" Oliver cried out, reaching his climax, he dug his fingers into Francois's shoulders, pulsating with delight and complete lust. Strands of white landed over the Frenchman's hand and stomach.

" _Mon amour_... I can't take it any longer..." He moaned, his erection twitched with pleasure, he needed some relief or he felt like he was going to explode. Francois used his hand that was covered in the male's seed to lubricate his member.

"Are you _ready_..?" The blond purred.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." The strawberry blond replied with a small devious smirk. Francois slowly guided Oliver to where his member was, it slid into Oliver, he fit like a glove.

"O-oh..." They both moaned. The Frenchman began to move into the Brit. The colourful nation dug his fingernails into his partners' dark purple shirt, beginning to wriggle down onto Francois's hard member.

"It's tighter than... I expected... Oliver." Francois groaned, giving large forceful thrust hoping to loosen him up. The male on top of him let out gasps and moans of pleasure. Oliver bit his lip trying to suppress the mewls he was beginning to make. France continued his large thrusts, not only to loosen Oliver up but it felt way too good to stop and give small thrusts.

"F-Francois! Ye-yes! It feels so good!" England shouted, also grinding against the member deep inside him. Francois never ceased his large thrusts, he kept a steady and fast-paced rhythm.

Oliver felt like he was on cloud nine, he could feel the tingling sensation starting to form at the bottom of his stomach. Every thrust he felt his mind becoming hazy, he didn't even want to think anymore all he wanted to focus on was the amount of ecstasy and pleasure he was feeling. At some point he could feel his eyes slipping back to his head. The Brit let out loud moans, he couldn't help letting them out. The Frenchman's grip on the Britishman's hips tightened and pushed the male down further on to his erection.

"Ugh... Oliver... If you keep tightening around me.. I might c-cum." Francois moaned, seemingly every time he thrusted in Oliver would clench around him. The Frenchman gave kisses, and sometimes would suck, along his partner's neck and jawline.

"S-sorry... ! It just feels s-so amazing..!" Oliver panted out, grinding harder against the nation. He cried out, Francois was his hitting his sweet spot, very hard and very roughly. Without any warning Oliver climaxed once again, he leaned against Francois, having exhausted his energy, twitching with satisfaction. The French gave one more thrust before climaxing as well, spilling his seed into his lover, he moaned out his name. Both were left panting heavily.

"que était incroyable.." Francois murmured, giving small kisses along Oliver's neck. The bright nation hummed in agreement, too tired to say any words. He sighed contently, running his fingers through shoulder length blond hair. Suddenly Francois changed their position, so that Oliver was laying on the couch and that he was hovering above him.

"Ready for round two?"

 _~ Le Fin ~_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading :3 ! This was my first ever proper smut so feedback would be appreciated thank you !_

 _~ Translations ~_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux? - What do you want?_

 _Oui... Oui... Plus tard.. - Yes.. Yes.. Later.._

 _Hé! Que se passe-t-il!? - Hey! What's happening!?_

 _Mon amor - My love_

 _que était incroyable.. - That was amazing/incredible.._

 _Forgive me if these translations are incorrect! I used google translate for help_


End file.
